


Interruptions

by Iamthebad_wolf



Series: From out of the rift [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Character Death, F/M, First Dates, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthebad_wolf/pseuds/Iamthebad_wolf
Summary: Owen and nova are on a date. What happens when an alien gate crashes?
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Original Female Character(s)
Series: From out of the rift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679191
Kudos: 3





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of came from me not wanting to do my work, so yeah. Apologies if it isn't any good

“What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve done whilst drunk?”

Nova puffs her cheeks out, and then laughs. Leaning back in her chair she stares across the table at her beautiful date, who wears a beautiful soft purple shirt with black suit trousers. A black jacket hangs off the back of his chair. “That’s a tough one, Owen Harper.”

They sit at a small two person table in a posh restaurant in the middle of Cardiff. The restaurant is relatively small considering it’s high status. The views from the large window are definitely worth the price of booking a table, though. It's a beautiful view out to sea, and when the sun sets, the view is made infinitely more beautiful. Nova had been captivated and rendered speechless when the sun had set half an hour ago.

Owen laughs, enjoying the carefree look in Nova’s eyes. It been three weeks since she was possessed by a stupid alien in a tin can, and almost every day since she has had a haunted look in her eyes, like she’s expecting to wake up and realise she is still being possessed, that her body is not her own. “It's a good icebreaker, and lets me get to know the carefree you.”

Nova puts her head in her hands, before looking at Owen through her fingers. “Promise you wont judge me?”

Owen nods, leaning forward to lean on his elbows. “Of course.”

“On my 18th birthday, I went out clubbing with some mates. I snogged a friend of a friend i’d just met in front of her boyfriend, then snogged the friend that had introduced us, made out with another friend in front of her boyfriend, proceeded to hit on her flatmate, and then had to be sent home in a taxi, and proceeded to hug the taxi driver when he had to help me out of the taxi because i was too drunk.”

Owen blinks a couple of times. “Wow… that sounds… eventful.”

Nova nods. “I've done worse things whilst drunk.” she admits

Owen’s eyebrows shoot up to the ceiling. “Like what?”

Nova winces as a memory hits her. “I made out with a guy at a club, in front of his girlfriend, causing them to break up. They'd been together for 6 years.”

“Jesus? Were they friends of yours?”

“Nope.” Nova pulls a face. “I had never met them before, but got yelled at down the phone by the girlfriend for nearly an hour the following morning. Haven't seen either of them since.”

“How old were you?”

“19.”

“You had an eventful youth!” Owen gasps.

Nova sighs and nods. “Yup. Thankfully I got much better when I started working for torchwood. Losing my inhibitions didn't seem as appealing when there was the threat of being attacked at any moment.”

Owen frowns. “Why would you get attacked?”

Nova shrugs. “This world and that have a lot in common, but the Torchwood on my world was a lot more well known, and we had pissed off a lot of people. There was always a chance that someone we’d dealt with in the past would reappear and try to kill us.” she explains, taking a bite of her pasta. 

Owen leans back in his chair. He’d never realised that her world may have been more dangerous than their own. 

“That being said, we didn't have weevils.” Nova adds.

Owen laughs. “Weevils are truly the bane of my existence. The amount of weevil wounds I've had to patch up doesn't bear thinking about. Plus they're like incubators for disgusting diseases. Thankfully most of them can be treated with antibiotics.”

Nova huffs. “Yeah, those bitches be nasty. I wonder where they actually come from. Like, what's on the other side of the rift for them, i wonder?”

Before Owen can answer, something gets hurled through the giant window next to them. Glass shards rain down on them. Nova covers her face with her arm, tiny scratches joining the other scars on her arm; lighting shaped burns and a bullet wound leaving permanent marks on her skin. 

Owen ducks under the table, drawing his gun, which he’d brought with him much to Nova's disapproval. Nova quickly joins him at his side, now wishing she’d brought her own gun. She doesn't dwell on the irony.

Looking up, they see their boss unconscious on the floor several feet away. There is a large bloody gash on his forehead. He doesn't seem to be conscious. Nova rushes to his side, and is shocked to see more blood coming from a wound on his neck. A huge piece of glass is in his throat, blood oozing from his veins. She looks for a pulse, but doesn't find one.

“Owen!” she screams in a panic. But even if she could, Jack would be dead in a heartbeat. Even Owen, and his infamous medical skills, couldn't patch Jack up from an injury like that. “I can't find a pulse!”

“Owen, Nova! I could do with some help out here!” ianto screams from the road when he sees his two colleagues. He doesn't mention their formal attire, and the fact they were quite definitely ona date. What his colleagues get up to in their spare time is not his business. (that doesn't mean he isn't curious, and he definitely cares about his friends, but he doesn't need to be told everything that goes on in their lives, especially if it could be a one off, or a very personal thing.)

Nova stares at the dead captain. She's seen many dead people before, but never had to deal with a dead work mate, especially not a boss. 

“Nova!” Owen yells, dragging her away from Jack’s body, and together they climb out of the broken window and make their way over to Ianto, who is being held at gunpoint by an alien on horseback. Ianto stands his ground, holding his own gun in the fish’s direction

The alien looks like a blowfish, but is humanoid in stature. Nova has seen one of them before, back on her earth. From Owen's reaction, he's seen one before as well. But the horse is something new. It’s body is the same as any other horse from earth. But its head is different. It’s mouth seems to be smaller, more like a sucker seen on a seahorse. Makes sense, though. If it's a land fish, why couldn't there also be a land seahorse? A non-seahorse? A landhorse? Wouldn't that just be a horse?

Nova shakes her head. Now is not the time to be trying to name an alien horse.

“What have we got?” Owen asks quietly. 

Ianto doesn't move his gaze from the blowfish. “It's high, and has a kilo of cocaine in its pocket.”

“Why would an alien land fish want cocaine?” Nova questions, frowning. She stands behind owen. She has no weapon, and as she is still recovering her strength from her gunshot wound, has no real way of defending herself.

“Doesn't matter. It's dangerous, it's already killed four people, stolen the cocaine, and is now stealing a horse.” Ianto says

The blowfish is so high he can't seem to stay focussed on his target, his hand is drifting from its aim on Ianto. If it shoots, it's highly likely Ianto won't get shot, but if he does, it won't be a kill shot, not by the way the blowfish hands are shaking. 

“It's not a horse. It's a land seahorse.” Nova says quietly.

Owen frowns, looking at Nova briefly. “What?”

“Look at its mouth.”

Owen and Ianto both look to the horse's mouth, taking their attention off the blowfish. No matter the buzz the fish is feeling, he sees his opportunity and shoots.

The bullet lands in Ianto's shoulder, and he falls to the floor in pain.

“Ianto!” Nova screams, bending down to check on her friend. 

Owen takes a shot at the blowfish and misses. The fish climbs onto the horse, but Owen isn't about to let him get away that easily. He runs and grabs onto the fish’s sleeve, pulling him off the horses back and onto the floor with a large crack. The fish screams, but keeps fighting Owen. 

Ianto lies on the floor, eyes shut, hand pressed over the wound in his shoulder. It isn't bad, but he’s not much of a field agent, and hasn't been shot as many times as the others. He isnt used to the pain yet.

“Hey, Ianto, you're going to be fine, okay!” Nova talks to ianto, trying to keep him calm, despite the pain and shock and blood loss. As soon as Owen has finished dealing with the alien, he’ll be able to patch Ianto up and get him back to the hub, where there are numerous painkillers of varying strengths.

She looks over, to see owen has the fish in a headlock. The arm of the fish is quite clearly broken, lying at an odd angle, and with a bone poking through the skin. Owen is trying to choke the fish, but the fish is strong, and Owen may not be able to keep hold of the alien for long enough.

Ianto’s gun lies off to his side, where he had dropped it when he fell. Nova grabs it, and points it towards the fish. She's always been a good shot, but there is no way she can get a good angle. Owen is holding the fish too tightly. She would have to be nearer to the restaurant, just where…

Jack?

Jack stands by the broken restaurant window, holding his gun up and pointing it at the fish. He pulls the trigger, and the fish collapses limply in owens grip.

Owen sighs as he lets go, glad to be rid of the effort.

“Owen!” Nova calls, grabbing the medics attention, despite the fact she wants to scream at jack. 

Jack was dead. Jack had no heartbeat. Jack was bleeding from the neck. Jack has a piece of glass in his throat.

Jack and Owen both run over to Nova. Her hands, and Ianto’s beautiful shirt and waistcoat are soaked in blood. Nova stands up to let Jack take her place at Ianto’s side.

Owen gets to work, doing his best to patch ianto up. “You're going to be just fine Ianto.”

Jack cradles Ianto's head, holding his hand tightly. His eyes are filled with worry for the archivist who only came out on this hunt because he didn't want Jack going alone. “You hear that Yan, you're going to be okay.”

Owen throws a knowing look to Nova. ‘Yan’ is a nickname that only the people closest to Ianto use. That list includes Jack, and his sister. Owen tried to use it once, just before Nova joined, and nearly got his throat ripped out by both Ianto and Jack.

Owen helped Ianto sit up. “We need to get him back to the hub as quickly as possible.”

Jack nodded. “Nova, take the SUV and get owen and ianto back to the hub. I'll call Gwen, get her to help with the clean up.”

Owen winces. “Gwen’s not going to be happy with that.”

“Yeah, well, I'm not going to give her room to argue.” Jack snaps back. He got Ianto hurt. He’s in a fowl mood.

Owen sighs. “Come on then, Nova. Let's get back.”

**************************

Nova holds iantos hand as Owen finishes the stitches in Ianto's shoulder. He’s pretty out of it on painkillers. Owen is meant to be focusing on ianto, but he keeps shooting glances at Nova.

Dumping the needle in the tray, he begins taking off his gloves. “Okay, what are you thinking?”

Nova looks up at him, frowning. “What are you talking about?”

“You've been quiet ever since the blowfish.” owen tells her.

“Its nothing.” Nova grumbles. But it's not nothing. It's Jack. How can he be alive?

“Is it Jack? You said you couldn't find a pulse.” Owen says. Somehow, in all the months Nova has been here, Jack hasn't died once, and none of them had really wanted to have that conversation with Nova. 

Nova sighs, nodding. “I don't understand how he’s alive. There was a shard of glass in his neck.”

“Yeah, he does that.” Owen laughs, awkwardly.

“How?”

“We don't know.” It wasn't a lie. Jack only ever said something about needing to find a doctor to fix him. That something had happened to him a long time ago. Nothing else. “But he can't die. He just always comes back.”

Nova runs a hand through her hair. “This world is a strange one.”

Owen laughs, going up to her, and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Too right.”

Nova smiles at the feeling of Owen wrapping himself around her. “So, what do we do about our date? Wasn't exactly the ending either of us had in mind.”

Owen laughs. “Well, we could go on another one, talk about…”

Nova spins around, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Owen, we live together. We work together. We hug and cuddle. We’re practically in a relationship already! The only thing we’d be changing is adding a little sex here and there. There's nothing to talk about, not really.”

Owen is taken aback by her brashness. “Okay.” he says, not sure what to say. “But id hope thered be more than ‘a little’ sex.”

Nova laughs, burying her face in Owen's chest. This is not how she’d imagined having this conversation: in the medbay of torchwood hub after sewing up their injured colleague.

“Interrupting?” gwen coughs.

Owen and Nova break apart, but still stand closer than technically necessary. 

“No.” Owen blushes.

“Yeah.” Nova admits.

Gwen laughs. “Well, dead blowfish to dissect, owen.”

Owen groans. “Right, bring it here.”

*************************

“Are we sure she’ll be alright? What if she tries to breed with some of the other horses?” tosh questions, watching their alien land-seahorse gallop in the field with the other earth horses.

“Nah, she’s not compatible with the horses on earth, I checked before we released her.” Owen tells her.

“Good thing too, considering the type of reproduction process they’d have to go through.” jack says.

Everyone apart from owen frowns. “What?” Ianto asks.

“Male seahorse give birth.” Owen says, clearing up any confusion.

Nova winces. She's now very glad their alien horse isn't compatible. Otherwise, things would get messy. 

“Come on guys, can't stand around all day.” Jack says, turning and heading back to the SUV. “we've got jobs to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, the stories Nova tells happened to her when she was drunk are all based on things I have done whilst drunk
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
